Petra
Petra is one of the main characters in Minecraft: Story Mode. Ships Involved * Jesse Female X Petra (Jesstra) * [[Radar x Petra (Radetra)|'Radar X Petra']] * [[Lukas X Petra (Luketra)|'Lukas X Petra (Luketra)']] * Jesse X Petra (Jetra) * [[Petra X Jack (Jacktra)|'Petra X Jack (Jacktra)']] * [[Petra x Axel (Paxel)|'Petra x Axel (Paxel)']] * [[Olivia X Petra (Olitra)|'Olivia X Petra (Olitra)']] * [[Petra X Admin Petra (Petin)|'Petra X Admin Petra (Petin)']] * [[Ivor x Petra (Pevor)|'Ivor x Petra (Pevor)']] * [[Radar x Petra (Radetra)|'Radar x Petra (Radetra)']] * [[Nurm X Petra (Nutra)|'Nurm X Petra (Nutra)']] Appearance Petra's appearance changes radically over the course of the game. Petra has pale skin, dark eyes, and auburn hair. She wears a turquoise bandanna, a black vest, a dark blue shirt, black shorts, and block boots. She also wears a black sleeve on her left arm, and a black fingerless glove on her right hand. Interestingly, Petra seems to be the only female character in MCSM to not wear lipstick. During the Witherstorm fight or after, Petra obtains a set of blue steel armor with gold trimmings. It also appears to have a small diamond placed in the chest plate. In Season 2, Petra's armor is partially missing (perhaps from damage on her adventures), resulting in her outfit appearing as a mishmash of her armor and her original outfit. The remaining parts of armor are her right spaulder and her tasset. If Petra becomes Romeo's "champion," her clothing and armor turns black and red. If she goes to the Sunshine Institute with Jesse, she wears the orange prison uniform over her original clothes. Later, in Above and Beyond, she wears the Fireworks Union uniform (a white shirt, red overalls, and a hard hat) when Jesse conducts the heist. At the end of the episode, she changes back into her original clothes, the last outfit she is seen in. Episodes Season 1 * The Order of Stone * Assembly Required * The Last Place You Look * A Block and a Hard Place * Order Up! * A Portal to Mystery * Access Denied * A Journey's End? Season 2 * Hero in Residence * Giant Consequences * Jailhouse Block * Below the Bedrock * Above and Beyond Relationships Jesse Petra takes Jesse under her wing in "Order of the Stone." Despite their differences, and her seeing Jesse as a "dork," they become fast friends. Because of her hot temper, she occasionally gets into disputes with Jesse, but she eventually makes up with them and returns to a friendly relationship. Jetra and Jesstra shippers believe that Petra has romantic chemistry with Jesse. Lukas By the start of the first episode, it is established that Lukas and Petra have been friends or at least amicable for some time. Their relationship changes from casual acquaintances to close friends during the Witherstorm and Portal Hallway story arcs. Some MCSM fans ship Lukas with Petra. Jack Petra, evidently, has known of Jack for much longer than Jesse has, and has been a fan of him for some time. She frequently gushes to Jesse about how awesome Jack is and has a fangirl fit when they finally meet him up close. Category:Characters Category:Females